6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Work
Dirty Work is the 23rd episode of the second season and the 49th episode of 6teen. It aired in Canada on March 2, 2006 and in the United States on August 20, 2009. Plot Jude is walking into work with a girl attached. He manages to shake her off, and she then tries to kiss him. After some haggling, he gets her to kiss his hand and leave. Jonesy then points out that the girl was a real clinger, and Jude notes that he's right. Jude then tells him that every time he tries to break up with her, she goes psycho, and this messes with his mojo. Jonesy then tries to couch it in skating terms; Jonesy can't skate, but he can break up with girls, whereas Jude can skate but can't break up with girls. Jonesy then states that he can learn to do difficult skating tricks, and Jude can learn to break up with girls. All it takes is practice. Jude then suggests that, instead of practicing, he just pays Jonesy five dollars to break up for him, and Jonesy agrees. Jude's girlfriend is holding two coffees and wondering where Jude is. Jonesy walks in and tells her that Jude's broken up with her, and then asks if he can have the coffee. The girl hands it over, and Jonesy goes to meet his friends, who are at a table. They point out that what he just did was pretty cold, and Jonesy tells them that it's just business. They watch the girl throw a tantrum, and understand why Jude wanted to break up. Jonesy then gets an idea to start a new business based on this. Nikki summarizes this as doing other peoples dirty work. Caitlin then says she has to go, as a new cosmetics line is coming out today. Jen then offers Jonesy $5 to tell her stepbrother not to leave his underwear in the bathroom before she pulls it away, noting that she just told her stepbrother. Caitlin steps up to the stand. There is one container left. Tricia then arrives. They look at each other twice before they grab it at the same time. They then begin to fight over it. The salesgirl, wanting to not have to call security, notices that they "forgot" to put the last one out, and Tricia takes it. Caitlin then rises and pays for the one she got. Nikki is folding sweaters when the clones tell her she's folding them wrong. Nikki admits they're right, and then suggests that they fold the clothes themselves. The girls start in doing this, and Nikki heads for the door, where Stone is waiting. He asks if they're still going to a concert on the weekend, and Nikki says that they are. Jonesy is wearing a rooster hat and announcing his latest scam. Jude looks on and realizes that he was the first customer. Jonesy then takes a call, listens, and then tells Wayne he can pay later. Jonesy then yells at Jude to get back to work, much to Jude's annoyance. Stuart Goldstein exits the escalator and walks by three punkish girls. One of them trips him, and Jen sees. She then tells Nikki about the danger of the Escalator Girls. Nikki is about to comment on how ludicrous this is when Caitlin arrives. She looks like she's wearing blackface. When her friends ask about it, she tells them that dark tans are in. Jen then suggests that she apply it to the rest of her body, but Caitlin says she can't, as the makeup is too expensive. Nikki then notes that she has to get to work, and Jen stands up, agreeing that she has to go too. As she stands, she twirls her keys around her finger. Suddenly, the keys slip off and slide towards the Escalator Girls. One of them raises her foot slightly and stops them. Stone is playing the bongos. Jonesy watches and complains about him. Wyatt says that Jonesy sounds jealous, but Jonesy waves him off, stating that he's over Nikki now. Wyatt then goes back to business, listing the jobs Jonesy signed up for. Jonesy then goes around the mall, either glorying in firing guys from their jobs at the behest of the bosses who hired him or comforting girls whose boyfriends hired Jonesy to break up with them. This comes to a head when he steals Wayne's fries due to his mom's wishes and breaks apart Jason and Joanie. At this, the mall cheers him. Later, he is hanging out at Underground Video with the guys, discussing how good the job is, when Wayne bursts in and accosts him. He then proceeds to chase Jonesy, seeking vengeance. The Escalator Girls are still hanging around. Jen comes by and asks to bum a glass of water. Caitlin gives it to her, and Jen sips. She then spits it out when she sees Caitlin. Caitlin's face has gotten worse; she now has several zits. Jen tells her to look in a mirror. Caitlin rolls her eyes at this, but does as requested, and is shocked. Tricia then comes up to the juice stand, complaining about her new look. Caitlin defends herself, and Jen points out that she'd be laughing at Tricia if it weren't for Caitlin. Wayne chases Jonesy through the store. Jonesy hides in a mannequin display, and Wayne runs past. Stone then comes by, talking on the phone with a girl. Jonesy hears and follows. When Stone finishes, he is happy, but he then remembers Nikki. Stone turns around and bumps into Jonesy. Stone recognizes him as the breaking bad news guy, and hires him to break up with Nikki. Jonesy asks why he wants to break up, and Stone states that his ex-girlfriend is moving back into town and that they plan to hook up. He then thanks Jonesy and walks away. Jonesy looks at his acquired tender, unhappy with the deal. Jonesy is by the lemon, alone. At a table behind him, two girls are talking about boyfriend troubles. Jonesy interrupts to break the news to one that her boyfriend has been dating the other. The girl, angered, slams her bowl of nachos down on her friends head before writing her phone number on a slip of paper and giving it to Jonesy. Jonesy looks at it, unhappy. Jude and Wyatt then appear and notice how he looks. They guess that he ran out of customers, but Jonesy tells them business is better then ever. He then notes that money and chicks do not buy happiness, which worries them, as that statement is not what you'd expect to hear from Jonesy. Jen mentions to Caitlin that she's now getting desperate, as she really needs her keys. Caitlin says she'll help after her cosmetician's appointment. Nikki is "helping" a customer. Jonesy watches tearfully. Wyatt suggests that he do it as he would rip off a bandage: as fast as possible. Jonesy goes in but can't break the news, instead just pulling Nikki into a hug. Caitlin goes to her cosmetician. There, the woman is initially shocked, but says she can help. She then goes through a series of complex procedures. When they are finished, Caitlin looks exactly the same. Caitlin angrily points this out, and the doctor says that all fine wrinkle lines around her eyes are gone. This angers Caitlin, and she storms out, donning her wide-brimmed hat again. Jude and Wyatt join Jen. Jen is waiting for Caitlin to help her out. Jude and Wyatt point out that this is a bad idea, with Jude even saying that he left his skateboard with them after it wheeled over there. Later, the two boys bypass the lemon and notice it's closed. Jude reads a notice taped to it, which says that the stand is closed due to severe ugliness. Caitlin then calls and asks Jude to deliver a message to Jonesy, who is not picking up his cell. Jonesy, meanwhile, is discussing things with Stone. Jonesy refunds him, but Stone refuses. Jonesy then says that management reserves the right to refuse service. In response, Stone threatens to tell everyone that Jonesy is dating five rebound chicks. Jonesy tells him this breaks the guy code, but Stone doesn't care. Jonesy then says that Nikki is more important than they are and takes off his rooster hat. Jonesy fires himself and leave. Stone calls him a wimp, and tells himself uncertainly that Nikki can be reasonable. In the Khaki Barn, Nikki is not being reasonable. Stone tries to explain himself, but Nikki will have none of it. When Stone says he hired Jonesy to break up with her, this drives Nikki over the edge, and she starts throwing things at him. The clones join in, standing up for a fellow girl. Stone runs out, and Jonesy comes in. Nikki points out that Stone is a total jerk, but then realizes that Jonesy already knew. She then asks him if he thinks she's harsh, and Jonesy says he does; however, that's one of the things he likes about her. He then tells her to never change, and they hug. Meanwhile, the Escalator Girls are shaking Stanley down. This is the last straw for Jen, who yells at them. In doing so, the girls back down, and drop Stanley. They then willingly hand over the keys and Jude's skateboard. Later, the gang is gathered by the closed lemon. Wyatt notes that the soda he bought was expensive, and Jonesy hands over a fiver, which was part of the money he earned. He now doesn't want it because he believes it has bad karma attached. Wyatt's phone then rings, and he answers. Caitlin is on the other end. Nikki listens in and discovers she can hear her from two sides. She then goes behind the lemon and drags out Caitlin. Nikki asks if Caitlin is still wearing the bad makeup, and Caitlin tells her it's too expensive to throw out. Jen then puts on the tough-girl routine again, but it doesn't work on Caitlin. When Jen points out that the Escalator Girls fell for it, Caitlin says they bought it because she hired Jonesy to tell them Jen is a champion kickboxer who killed a guy in a fight the year before. This dispirits Jen. While Caitlin is distracted by Jen, Nikki grabs the compact and throws it at the Escalator Girls. They catch it and giggle evilly. The gang are gathered around the Big Squeeze. Caitlin's face is back to normal, although the same cannot be said for the Escalator Girls, who have used the makeup. Jude's ex then walks up and delivers invitations to a party to everyone but Jonesy. When Jonesy asks why, Rita slaps him and then yells at him that it was a message from the rebound girls. She closes by using a variation on the line Jonesy used when he broke up with her for Jude, and storms away, leaving Jonesy demanding royalties as his friends laugh. Quotes *'Wyatt': "I don't know, Jonesy. You were pretty harsh out there." Jonesy: "Please. I'm just the messenger." (Wayne comes in.) Wayne: "YOU! Gimme back my fries! I'm serious, man!" Jonesy: "Hey! I don't care if you're fat, dude! Talk to your mom!" (Wayne begins chasing Jonesy around the store.) Wyatt: "They always shoot the messenger." *'Jonesy': (Over the phone) "Yeah, you can pay me later, Wayne-o." (Jonesy hangs up. Turning to Jude) "Jude...GET BACK TO WORK!" Jude: "You took money from Wayne to yell at me, bro? Not cool!" (Jude walks away and Wyatt looks at Jonesy disapprovingly) Jonesy: "Hey. Money's money." *'Stone': "If you don't break up with Nikki for me, I'll tell everyone you're dating five rebound chicks." Jonesy: "That's completely breaking the guy code." Stone: "Watch me." Jonesy: "Whatever. Nikki's more important to me then some stupid business or rebound chicks. In fact. You know what, I'll save you the trouble. 'Jonesy, you're fired!'" *'Jen': "The Escalator Girls thought I was pretty tough." Caitlin: "Yeah, only because I paid Jonesy five bucks to tell them that you are a champion kick boxer who killed a guy in a fight last year." Jen: "Jonesy!" Jonesy: "What can I say? Five bucks is five bucks." *'Jen': "The Escalator Girls are holding my house keys hostage." Wyatt: "You can kiss those good bye." Jude: "Seriously. This one time, my skateboard wheeled over there and I just left it forever." Wyatt: "Oh, yeah. I remember that. Their leader said if you ever tried to come get it, she'd stick it somewhere really painful." *'Jonesy': "Money and chicks can't buy happiness." Wyatt: "Okay. Now I'm really worried." *''(The Clones see Nikki and Stone kissing)'' Chrissy: "What does he see in her?" Kirsten: "Maybe his mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby." *'Nikki': "Jonesy? Can I ask you a question? You don't think I'm harsh do you?" Jonesy: "Totally. You're a pain in the butt. And if Stone's too stupid to love it, then it's his loss. Don't ever change. Got that?" (Nikki hugs Jonesy) Nikki: "Got it. Thanks." Jonesy: "Anytime." Trivia *This episode is a possible reference to the 1998 film Dirty Work.﻿ *Stone and Nikki break up in this episode. *Jonesy's job: Bad news breaker (self-employed). Reason for firing: He fired himself because he didn't have the heart to tell Nikki that Stone wanted to break up with her. Gallery Jonesy flirts.jpg|Jonesy flirts with Hot Blue Dress Girl. Stonekiss.png|Stone and Nikki kissing. Stonemoney.png|Stone pays Jonesy to break up with Nikki for him. Stonefear.png|After breaking up with Nikki, Stone runs away from the Khaki Barn in fear, as she angrily throws socks at him. Jonesy-and-Nikki-6teen-7224106-300-388.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki make up. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes